vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enishi Yukishiro
Summary Enishi Yukishiro is Kenshin's brother-in-law and the final antagonist of the main series. After Tomoe's death, he is shown to be an extremely vengeful individual, as well as being short-tempered, unstable, delusional, and incredibly ruthless. Enishi is also shown to be very obsessive, as his entire life since his sister's departure has revolved around avenging her death, to the point where his desire for revenge kept him alive in the harshest of conditions and that carrying out Kenshin's torment was stated to be his only joy in life. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, higher with Nerves of Insanity. Name: Enishi Yukishiro Origin: Rurouni Kenshin Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Swordsman, Crime Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Rage Power, Body Control (Can enhance his nerves' performance to the extreme), Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses. Acrobatics, Pseudo-flight with Shikkū Tōsei Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Comparable to Kenshin), higher with Nerves of Insanity. (The technique dramatically increases his overall performances) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed, higher with Nerves of Insanity (Blitzed Kenshin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class+ Durability: At least City Block level+ (Withstood Kuzuryusen) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Several meters with a land-crushing slash. Standard Equipment: A Chinese forged Japanese sword over 30 inches long Intelligence: Gifted. Enishi taught himself Watōjutsu from a manual that he found, and mastered the Nerves of Insanity technique in record-breaking time, years of perfecting his superior techniques. He is also quite strategic, meticulous, and extremely tenacious, with an elaborate scheme to make his worst foe suffer. Also, he proved to be a skilled leader and a great illegal entrepreneur as he established an organization that specialized in illicit armaments production and trafficking, rising him to the top of the Shanghai underground. Weaknesses: Enishi suffers from a psychotic disorder caused by a traumatic experience of losing his sister, and continuously uses the image of her smiling sister to encourage himself, however, if this picture is no longer smiling, his overall mental health and combat prowess will decline significantly. He can't hurt any woman who is about the same age as his sister. Nerves of Insanity makes him vulnerable to strong stimuli due to his extremely heightened senses (Kenshin created a sonic boom, which mostly harmless to normal humans, to greatly disturbs Enishi's hearings and equilibrium) and pain stimuli can also be felt excessively by his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nerves of Insanity:' When using this ability, the nerves throughout his entire body bulge, which looks similar to swollen blood vessels. This ability causes him to become super sensitive to everything around him. In this state, Enishi's senses, speed, and reaction time are dramatically increased, enabling him to react to attacks before they are performed. With this ability, he claims he can see every drop of blood, hear every movement of his enemy, and even feel every grain of sand that falls on his body. Consequently, he completely outmatched the opponent(s) in every way offensively. However, it's a "double-edged weapon," this power can make the user excel in battle, but also makes them vulnerable to stimuli due to the extremely heightened senses. *'Shugeki Tōsei:' Enishi kicks the back edge of his blade to increase the speed and force of the strike when he swings his Watō upward. *'Kaishi Tōsei:' Enishi blocks his opponent's attack with the hilt of his Watō and spins around his enemy's defense on one foot, leaving him a complete opening in which to attack his opponent. This technique is very similar to Kenshin's Ryūkansen and was used to counter it. *'Shōha Tōsei:' Much like the Shūgeki Tōsei, Enishi uses his palm to push the Watō during a downward strike, increasing its speed and force. *'Chōten Tōsei:' A follow-up to the Shōha Tōsei, where Enishi stabbed the Watō into the ground. He steps on the pommel of his Watō and jumps into the air, and then retrieves his Watō by pulling on the cord attached at the hilt. An upward whip-like slash follows this at the overhead enemy. This is a ground-to-air attack that Enishi used to counter Kenshin's Ryūtsuisen. *'Gōtsui Tōsei:' Using the Watō to stab his opponent, Enishi then proceeds to lift him in an arc over his head and slam him into the ground. To do this, the sword and the arm must have enough power to support the opponent's weight. In the manga, Kenshin prevented himself from being fully impaled by taking the initial stab into his arm. *'Shikkū Tōsei:' One of Enishi's most visually impressive techniques. First, Enishi jumps normally by holding the Watō at the perfect position (generally behind his back, gathering power for the slash). When he reaches his maximum height from the ground, Enishi uses the fact that his jump has exactly canceled gravity, giving him a split second to make the second jump. Thus, this makes him appear as if he is walking in the air. This is the technique that gave Enishi the edge in air-to-air combat with Kenshin, sealing both the Ryūtsuisen and the Ryūshosen. *'Senran Tōsei:' An attack in which Enishi ducks like a tiger's crouch, and slashes upwards by spinning around. Initially, Enishi will start in a pose similar to Kofuku Zettōsei（i.e ducking with left leg bend inward and the right leg extended outward） but, by holding the extended Tachi at the diagonal position, he begins to spin, adding momentum to his attack. Afterward, Enishi will rush towards his target with an attack similar to that of an unstoppable tornado. This technique has successfully countered most of Kenshin's ground techniques, altogether leaving Kenshin unable to even begin his attacks. *'Kofuku Zettōsei:' Enishi's ultimate attack, he holds the Watō with the hilt facing down and the blade parallel to the back of his arm and ducks as in the Senran Tōsei. He then rises and brings up his tachi, slashing the opponent's chest – this is the technique that Enishi used to counter the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki, Kenshin's ultimate attack. This is due to Enishi's crouching stance that allows him to dodge the first strike of Kenshin's extremely fast Battojutsu as well as resist the stunning effect by using the ground as support of the initial shock wave and maintain his offensive stance. During the second attack, Enishi uses the vacuum caused by the first strike of Hirameki to propel him. To complete this move, his timing must be perfect, or he will be left open for a counterstrike. However, in his second battle with Kenshin, the attack fails, and Kenshin delivers a clean hit with the second attack of the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. Note: Enishi's sword style is Watōjutsu, a form composed of Japanese and Chinese sword fighting used in conjunction with the Watō, a Chinese-made Japanese sword over 30 inches long (classified by Saitō as a Tachi). Watōjutsu is the combination of the speed and slashing style of Japanese swordsmanship form with the strength and flexibility of typical Chinese sword art. Enishi taught himself Watōjutsu from a manual that he found, which is also referred to as Garyū (self-taught) Watōjutsu. Watōjutsu includes techniques that entirely counter those of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, but within the context of the story, this is coincidental; Enishi's Watōjutsu is based on offense and power, heedless of defense; he never attempts to block, but rather counter-attacks his opponent to utilize his superior attack. His command of speed and height proves effective in outmatching most of the moves in Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. He is also the only person ever to block all of the nine attacks of Kuzuryuusen; when Kenshin attempted the move again, Enishi prevented him from even finishing the first strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Samurai Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 8